1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to building construction, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mixing powdered sack material and water to produce mud for drywall texturing and other applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Recall that workmen texture drywall for various aesthetic, fireproofing, and acoustic reasons. First they mix powdered plaster, stucco, finish, EIFS, fireproofing, or other sack material with water to produce a viscous plaster-like mixture that is sometimes referred to as mud. Then, they spray the mud onto the drywall with high pressure nozzles. That gives the drywall the desired finish and characteristics.
However, existing methods and equipment for mixing the mud have certain drawbacks. Mud-mixing typically proceeds using a trailor-mounted mixing machine having a mixing tank in the 150-500 gallon range, a 15-50 horsepower gasoline engine, a 10-40 CFM air pump, and associated componentry. First, the user connects a line to a water outlet at the job site to fill the tank. After filling the tank, he adds sack material to the water while the gasoline engine operates to mix the combination, much like a portable cement-mixing machine. Once the mixture is thoroughly mixed, the user activates the air pump to spray the mud through a nozzle onto the drywall, and then he prepares a fresh batch of mud.
In addition to the cost of existing mixing equipment, one major problem is the time and attention it requires. Filling the water tank may alone take thirty minutes, and just the right amount of sack material must be added to produce a suitable mixture for spraying. Therefore, users need a better way to mix mud for drywall texturing and other applications.